


Fondness

by fusion-ego (Nerd_of_Camelot)



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Getting to Know Each Other, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Made For Each Other, Romantic Fluff, also, honestly, i don't write fluff very often but i love writing it, this request was FUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/fusion-ego
Summary: "I would literally sell my soul for some fluffy Dapperstache or smutty Antistache"-AnonI decided I'd soothe the need for both. This one is the fluffy Dapperstache.In which Wilford is literally gay for JJ within moments of meeting him.





	Fondness

Wilford wouldn’t lie - he was fairly fond of all of the Septicegos. They were a colorful and varied bunch, and he got a decent level of enjoyment out of interacting with all of them, Marvin and Anti particularly.

Marvin was a magical little marvel; a true showman! And, sure, a lot of his magic was simple parlor tricks, sleight of hand and smoke and mirrors, that sort of thing, but… Under that, Marvin had a very powerful magical aura, and a deep and unrelenting interest in Wilford’s powers. Wilford was happy to show off.

Anti, on the other hand, was just a damn fine chap to hang around with when he wanted to go after a little casual murder. Or a casual romp. Anti was perfect for pretty much anything illegal or questionable, no strings attached and no real hesitation. Honestly, Wilford could message him at 2:46 in the morning on a Tuesday to ask if he wanted to help him rob a candy factory for no reason aside from wanting to and Anti would have glitched into his room within a minute and a half, already dressed and ready to go.

And the others were all good fun in certain circumstances, of course, but he wasn’t incredibly interested in any of them.

… Not at first, at least. Not until he heard tell of a new one, someone from  _ his _ time who’d only just now shown up. His name was Jameson Jackson and, from what Wilford could tell, he was one dapper little gent. He hadn’t gotten to meet him, yet, so he was undoubtedly looking forward to the day when he’d finally be able to. And he knew he wouldn’t have to wait long - every few weeks or so the Egoipliers and Septicegos met up, regardless of whether or not they currently had some sort of conflict of interests, to talk about the progress of plans and to see if either of them could offer any assistance to the other. The next arranged meeting was in three days.

He’d meet Jameson then, and he couldn’t  _ wait. _

* * *

The next three days passed in a rush, like a movie montage leading up to the meeting, and Wilford had probably had much more coffee the morning of than he actually intended to or needed. He couldn’t help it. He’d been too excited to sleep, so ready to meet this new ego. And the coffee wouldn’t really help him make a good impression, but at least it would keep him bouncy and fun! He liked being bouncy and fun. He wasn’t good at it when he was tired without unhealthy amounts of caffeine.

He downed one last cup of coffee on his way to the designated meeting room, a spring in his step and a grin on his face.

He sidled up with Dark to briefly discuss when the Septics would be arriving, then more or less bounced over to his usual seat and flopped down.

As usual, Anti arrived first, without the others, going straight for the seat on Wilford’s right - Dark’s seat. Dark was already seated and already expecting this, so he simply scooted away from the table, allowed Anti to get comfortable on his lap, and scooted back up to the table. Wilford couldn’t help grinning at them. For all their antagonizing of each other and all of their fighting, the two of them appeared more or less to be well and truly in love in moments like that. And although Anti certainly didn’t catch the soft and fond look Dark was giving him, Wilford did, and that just made him grin wider.

Several minutes later the other Septics began to trickle in along with the other Ipliers. Shneep and Dr. Iplier, of course, were side by side talking rather animatedly about something, the Host between them looking like he was unsure if he was meant to be annoyed or amused.

The Googles entered as a unit and took their seats, followed by Bing and Chase, who seemed to be deep in conversation already, and Wilford didn’t have to be able to hear them to know that most of the words leaving their mouths were “Dude” and “Bro”.

Jackieboy Man entered next, looking very much like he’d had a rather rough day already, or perhaps a rough night. Even beneath the mask Wilford could see a nasty black eye fading in and what appeared to be blood smears left over from wiping a nose bleed. His bottom lip looked a little swollen, too. He greeted everyone as he usually would, of course, but then plopped into his seat and rested his head on his folded arms.

Wilford chose not to question it.

Robbie and the Jims trailed in next, and they weren’t exactly speaking but Wilford could see that the Jims appeared to be somewhat in awe of Robbie, who didn’t appear to notice. He seemed to be disinterested even if he did notice, going for his seat between Jackieboy and Shneep. The Jims found their spots as well.

Now they were just waiting on Marvin and the new guy.

There was only one empty chair, not counting the one reserved for Marvin, and Wilford was delighted to find that it was the one on his left. Jameson would be sitting next to him, then! That was wonderful!

A couple more minutes passed, causing Anti and Dark to raise their brows. Just before Anti opened his mouth to question Marvin’s lateness, since Marvin was usually pretty punctual, the magician sauntered into the room, apparently deeply interested in the conversation he was having with whoever was behind him.

Jameson walked in, signing rapidly and somewhat excitedly at Marvin, and Marvin signed back as he made his way to his seat, motioning at the empty spot next to Wilford.

Wilford regretted not knowing sign language.

Jameson seated himself quickly next to Wilford, gave him a winning smile, and offered his hand. Wilford quickly shook it, giving him a smile of his own, and… Christ. He liked this one. He  _ liked _ this one. Not only was Jameson dressed absolutely  _ impeccably _ but he was cute and obviously sweet as sugar on top of it!

Introductions were given, greetings exchanged, and then the meeting started proper.

Wilford didn’t pay as much attention as he usually would have, too busy thinking about the little cutie next to him, and he was sure he’d regret that later, but it was worth it. He just wanted to hold Jameson and squish his cute little cheeks and kiss him all over.

He looked like Seán, just like the others did, of course, but he was  _ different. _

Just like the others were different in their own ways.

Jackieboy was leanly muscled, with a slightly harder jawline than Seán. Marvin was lithe, with a dancer’s frame, and just a little shorter than Seán. Shneep was taller, with an immediately identifiably different accent, and slightly broader shoulders than Seán. Anti was pale, with the obvious slit throat and the mismatched eyes - one green, one blue -, and he was noticeably more animalistic than Seán… And all of the others. Chase was stockier than Seán and a little rounder in the belly. Robbie was… Well, Robbie was clearly a walking corpse with enough deviation from Seán that Wilford didn’t feel the need to explain it all.

And Jameson? Jameson was leanly muscled, just like Jackie, but he was thinner and paler, with rounder features - rounder chin, rounder cheeks, rounder eyes. His eyes sparkled with cheer at all times. He was shorter than the others were, too. And, well, how could Wilford talk about how different he was from the others without mentioning his marvelous moustache? And, really, somehow, he was just… All around cuter than Seán or the other Septicegos.

When the meeting ended, Jameson got up, prepared to leave, so Wilford shot up out of his seat too.

“Wait,” He said, trying not to sound too desperate.

Jameson paused, looking at him and cocking his head slightly to the side.

“I was wondering if, maybe… You wanted to get lunch with me? I’d like to get to know you a little.” Wilford knew it was millions of times less Extra than his normal invites, but… He didn’t want to scare Jameson off. And he also didn’t have the genuine energy for his usual level of Extra.

Jameson’s face lit up immediately at the invitation. He nodded his agreement excitedly, and Wilford reminded himself that, according to the other Septicegos, Jameson was mute. He wasn’t just avoiding saying anything.

Wilford grinned at him and offered him his hand, which Jameson took without hesitation. And then they were off, headed to the Iplier’s kitchen so Wilford could whip something up for the two of them. Wilford chattered away while he cooked, checking frequently to be sure there wasn’t anything Jameson wanted to add. He’d gotten a marker and whiteboard from a strange, disembodied hand soon after their arrival, and could easily write down anything he wanted to say.

At some point, Wilford checked, and Jameson was scribbling something onto the board, so he finished his sentence and waited for Jameson to finish writing.

_ “You seem surprisingly mellow in comparison to what Anti’s told me about you.” _

Wilford laughed. “That’s just because I had trouble sleeping last night - I’m usually filled with much more whimsy.”

Jameson was clearly laughing despite there being no sound to it. He scribbled something else down after erasing the first message.  _ “Is it true you once messaged Anti at almost three in the morning to ask him to help you rob a candy factory?” _

“Oh yes, that’s very much true.” Wilford grinned. “I find he tends to tell the truth about me to the others more often than he tells the truth about any of the other Ipliers.”

_ “He likes you.” _ Jameson wrote, nodding his agreement.  _ “Has he told you anything about me?” _

“He told me he thought you were cute,” Wilford admitted, “And mentioned I’d probably like you. But past that he hasn’t said much.”

Jameson tapped his fingers on the marker board, making a contemplative sort of face. Then he erased his previous message once more.  _ “He mentioned you’re from around the same time period as me.” _

“I am,” Wilford nodded.

_ “I don’t think I can articulate how happy that makes me” _ Jameson wrote with an almost relieved looking smile.

They ‘talked’ for a while longer, ate together, and then ‘talked’ some more, until inevitably one of the other Septicegos came looking for Jameson. It happened to be Shneep, thankfully, because Shneep waited for them to finish their current bit of conversation before he butted in.

“I hate to interrupt you two, but… It is time for us to head home, JJ.”

Jameson looked mildly disappointed, but nodded and stood. He turned to Wilford and waved, and Wilford waved back, and then he was gone.

* * *

A week later, Anti offered to teach Wilford sign language so that talking to Jameson would be easier.

Wilford took him up on the offer despite being a little confused about where Anti had learned sign language and why.

* * *

The next time that Wilford got to see Jameson was on a mostly-unscheduled movie night between the Egos a couple of months later, as he’d missed the last meeting due to being very busy with a project. Dark believed that they all needed a break, shockingly, and decided he’d let Wilford and Marvin arrange something of a get-together so they could take that break. Wilford didn’t doubt Dark was being compensated heavily by Anti for allowing the break, which was actually more of a full-day event than a movie  _ night. _

The Septicegos arrived at about eight in the morning, Marvin and Wilford put their heads together for about twenty minutes, and then they gathered everybody up, magically enhanced the size of the living room to fit everybody, and started up the movie marathon.

Wilford quickly sidled up to Jameson, who looked like he felt a little out of place, and signed a greeting at him. Jameson lit up almost immediately, signing a greeting in return.

They talked more or less the whole day. Wilford thought he might be in love.

The Septics decided to stay the night, and there were enough spare rooms in the house that they could easily be on their own if they wanted, or they could ‘bunk’ with one of the Ipliers. It surprised no one when Anti immediately chose to share Dark’s bed for the night and Dark didn’t complain. Shneep decided, after discussing it with them, to stay with Dr. Iplier and the Host, who only shared a room for convenience anyway, according to them. Bing and Chase didn’t even discuss their rooming situation before they were getting ready to head off to Bing’s room. Marvin chose to room “on his own” until Jackieboy decided to join him. Robbie, presumably, chose to sleep on his own, because he just sort of wandered off to a spare room and literally locked himself in.

That left Jameson, who appeared to be considering his options pretty deeply. Finally, he turned to Wilford and hesitantly signed,  _ “Would it be too much if I asked to stay the night with you?” _

Wilford signed back,  _ “It’s not too much, you can absolutely stay with me.” _

Jameson smiled, looking relieved, and off they went.

Jameson seemed… Rather fascinated by Wilford’s room. He spent the first few minutes wandering the perimeter, just looking at all the junk that Wilford had stashed around. He looked… Ecstatic. Like he was in heaven or something. And that made Wilford’s chest feel warm and fluttery.

Finally, Jameson’s gaze settled on the rather plush bed on the other end of the room from the door, and he curiously pressed his hand against it, testing the firmness. He giggled silently when it didn’t give immediately, but also didn’t hold too firm. He glanced to Wilford as if asking for permission, which Wilford gave immediately with a nod and a quiet, “Go ahead,” and then he flopped onto it, openly and happily sighing.

_ “You have a very comfortable bed” _ He signed at Wilford when he finally sat back up.

Wilford laughed. “Probably the comfiest one in the house.” He agreed as he approached, sitting down at Jameson’s side. Jameson seemed to turn a little pink when he did. “You alright?”

Jameson made to sign something at him, then stopped. And he did that several times before he finally signed,  _ “We’re sharing the bed, right?” _

Wilford nodded, “Unless you want me to sleep on the floor - I can totally do that if you want me to.”

Jameson shook his head rapidly.  _ “No, I actually…” _ He trailed, then tried again,  _ “I want to cuddle you. If that’s okay.” _

“That’s perfectly okay,” Wilford beamed at him. “I want to cuddle you as well, it’s a win-win!”

Jameson gave another of those silent giggles and Wilford’s heart tugged in his chest.

The two of them kicked off their shoes. Wilford removed his suspenders while Jameson sat his hat aside and then took off his vest. Both of them paused to look at each other.

_ “Would it be awkward if I slept in my underclothes?” _

“No, not at all.” Wilford assured him, “If that’s how you’re comfortable, go for it.”

Jameson nodded, but still hesitated in unbuttoning his shirt. To make him more comfortable, Wilford turned away while he unbuttoned his own shirt. They both made quick work of their shirts, then their pants, and Wilford slid under the covers, lifting them up for his temporary bedmate. Jameson flushed and giggled at the politeness, sliding in next to him and then scooting a little closer. Wilford grinned at him.

He flicked the lights off with his powers and pulled the smaller male close to his chest. Jameson immediately tossed an arm over Wilford’s abdomen and a leg over one of his. Wilford grinned in the darkness and laid his other leg over Jameson’s and his arm over Jameson’s side. He snaked the other one under Jameson’s neck.

There was a long silence, and Wilford was ready to fall asleep, himself, when Jameson shifted, tilted his head up, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He barely contained his glee. He kissed back just as slow and careful as Jameson was kissing him. And then Jameson pulled back and buried his face into Wilford’s chest. Wilford could feel the heat of his cheeks. It made him chuckle softly and pet the smaller’s hair with the hand that could reach.

Jameson eventually relaxed and, presumably, fell asleep.

Wilford wasn’t awake much longer, himself.

* * *

He started making time to be around Jameson, and Jameson took every opportunity he was presented with, to Wilford’s obvious glee. Anti got Jameson a cell phone after about two months so that they could talk when they weren’t together, and after getting acquainted with it they found themselves texing each other  _ a lot. _ Wilford, though unabashed in his obvious feelings for Jameson, would never admit to his contact name in Wilford’s phone being “Baby boy” and an assortment of different heart emojis.

And Jameson wouldn’t admit to Wilfords being “Wil <3 <3 <3” so he guessed they were even.

They did a lot of flirting, both by text and when they were together. They kissed several times. Cuddled frequently. But it never went anywhere sexual and Wilford was alright with that. If Jameson didn’t want sex, Wilford wouldn’t even try to force it. And if he did but was too nervous to bring it up? Well, Wilford would wait for the signs - pardon his pun.

For now, though, even if Jameson was interested in sex, Wilford was personally pretty content with the state of their relationship. All cutesy stuff and nothing he could find for them to fight over. Especially not sex. And it was damn near perfect, really.

Jameson signed  _ “I love you” _ to Wilford as he left with the other Septicegos one day, and Wilford’s heart stopped in his chest. He grinned and signed it back before Jameson could turn around and miss it. And he could see in Jameson’s face that he was just as happy as Wilford was that they’d established that.

Yeah. It was damn near perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a request? Head on over to [my tumblr](http://fusion-ego.tumblr.com) and shoot me an ask!


End file.
